Tamaki's Vampire Heart
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: After getting Tamaki back, he never came back to Ouran. The memebers start to worry, when it has something to do with a girl named Ami. Tamaki start becoming weak and the Host Club try everything in their power to help their friend from this fate.


Chapter 1: Visiting Tamaki

After the event of getting Tamaki back.

Tamaki has been acting strange around his Host Club members.

Not that they would understand what was happening to him.

He missed school over a mouth now and the members were getting worried about him.

He never missed school this long in his life, not ever.

"I think Senpai wouldn't mind us visiting?" Hikaru ask

"Maybe he'll understand why." Said Kaoru.

"Not like Tamaki wouldn't mind a visit from the Host Club."

Kyoya called a car enough for they.

Plus, it would make Haruhi happy.

They reach the front of the Suou's home.

Kyoyo saw Tamaki in the window.

He didn't see them coming out the car.

It was weird of him, it wasn't like him at all.

"Welcome."

They enter the Suou's house, the light was darker then it used to be.

It was strange, Kyoyo been here so many times it was filled with light.

Now it was dark with only little light.

One of the maids showed them to Tamaki's room.

"Tamaki is weak, so please make your visit short."

Tamaki was still sitting at the window, he look pale, the glow was gone from his skin, his eyes look dark then blue sea, his golden hair became a dark blonde.

"Master Tamaki, the Host Club are here."

He didn't reply, he sat there silent staring out into space.

"Hey boss."

The Twins greeted him, but didn't reply still.

"Senpai, are you feeling alright? You haven't been at school over a month now."

Haruhi told him, but no reply still.

"Tama chan? Are really sick?"Honey ask.

Tamaki look at them with blackness in his eyes.

"You don't look so good senpai."

"Yeah, are you okay?" The twins ask.

They start to get worried, he hadn't said a word to them at all.

"Tamaki, are you alright?"

He try specking, but he lost voice.

He look outside again.

"Tamaki, tells what going one at least."

"Please leave…"

"What-" "Just…leave…it would better if you leave…"

"That was weird…Tamaki kicking us out like that."

Haruhi noted that in her head.

It was out of character of their King to be acting like that.

"It was out of normal…in fact. The whole home was much darker then it used to be."

She had to agreed with Kyoyo, even know this was her first time here.

She look up at the window again and he was still sitting there.

Then she notice he was looking at something.

She follow what he was looking at.

When she finally came to a stop, she saw a girl in the garden.

She had, short but long black hair, her eyes were two different colors.

One eyes was green and the other was purple.

She was around her age.

'Is she one of the servants here' She thought to herself.

The Host Club didn't have any costumers today.

The members just had a small meet about their visit yesterday.

"Tama chan was so weird yesterday. Think he sick?"Honey ask playing with this bunny.

"Yeah, he acted like we weren't there." Said Kaoru

"Like he was dead." Said Hikaru.

Haruhi just thought about how Tamaki was looking at that girl.

Why Tamaki in love?

She told ask Kyoyo about the girl she saw.

Maybe he seen her before.

"No, it can't be that, he was look at this girl."

"What did this girl look like?"

"Black hair, her eyes were two different colors. One was green and one was purple."

Kyoyo have seen her a few times when he visit Tamaki.

"That Ami. She works as a flower girl there. She doesn't talk much, but she does talk with Tamaki once in a while."

Haruhi never thought Tamaki talk to a flower girl.

What makes it weird that Tamaki look at her the whole time.

Why didn't he go outside and talk her.

Tamaki look at the moon, it was beautiful tonight.

It was like a goddess to him.

It was putting him in a trace.

"Tamaki san?"

He look over his shoulder and saw Ami.

She was working late nothing.

"Ami…what are you…"

"One of the maids was sick, so I took over for her."

Tamaki look back at the moon again.

He felt his chest tighten.

He was gasping in pain.

"Tamaki san?"

"I'm fine…just…go."

Ami left the room and closing the doors behind her.

Tamaki look back at the doors.

Hoping she didn't see anything.

Tamaki started to cough, he felt something on his hands.

When look, it was blood.

His own blood.

"It…starting…"

The Host club had another day with no costumers again.

The went to visit Tamaki again.

But this time.

No one was allow to visit him today.

Which it was weird.

Maybe he was sick after all.

"Think the boss is alright."

"Maybe he didn't want us to catch it."

The twins were talking among themselves when Haruhi saw Ami again.

"Umm, excuse me, are you Ami?"

"Yes. I am."

"Is Tamaki senpai sick or something?" She ask

"Not really…his father is going to take him out Ouran next month."

"What!?"

**_Okay, this my vary first Ouran fanfic. I want to try something with Ouran, since I love this anime a lot, well....IT A VAMPIRE ONE!!! TAMAKI MAKE A GREAT VAMPIRE!!!!!!! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! HE TOO CUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this like my other stories I made. _**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones!^6_**

**_Ouran Highschool Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori_**

**_Ami belongs me^^_**


End file.
